Zim
Galeria|Zim/Relacje Relacje}} |Rasa = Irken |Płeć = Mężczyzna |Funkcja=Najeźdźca (pozornie) Pomoc kuchenna |Kolor oczu = Jasnorubinowe |Debiut = The Nightmare Begins |Aktor dubbingowy = Richard Steven Horvitz Billy West (w Pilocie) Mellisa Fahn (jako niemowlę) Nao Nagasawa (japoński) Bjorn Schalla (niemiecki) Shibab Ibrahim (arabski)}} Zim jest głównym anty-bohaterem serialu oraz komiksów zatytułowanych jego imieniem. Jest on członkiem rasy Irkenów, i byłym Irkeńskim Najeźdźcą; jednakże, ponieważ jego akcje zwykle wywołują katastrofę na ogromną skalę (niemal całkowite zniszczenie Irku podczas Operacji Nadchodząca Zagłada I), jego przywódcy, Wszechmocni Najwyżsi, wygnali Zima na Foodcourtię. Jednak gdy kosmita usłyszał o Operacji Nadchodząca Zagłada II, - w oczywisty sposób nie rozumiejąc celu swojego wygnania - ucieka, w nadziei że we względu na swój udział w poprzedniej operacji, zostanie mu powierzona nowa planeta do podbicia. W odpowiedzi Wszechmocni Najwyżsi wysyłają go na "tajną misję", na niezbadaną dotąd przez nikogo planetę, którą okazuję się być Ziemia. Tak naprawdę Najwyżsi mieli nadzieję, że Zim zabłądzi gdzieś po drodze i nigdy nie wróci, rozbiję się ze skutkiem śmiertelnym, albo po prostu utknie na Ziemi bez możliwości powrotu. Po przybyciu na Ziemię Zim zapisał się do Szgoły, aby zbierać informację i infiltrować ludzką rasę. Tam też zaczęła się jego rywalizacja z Dibem. Głównym celem i pragnieniem Zima jest zdobycie Ziemi, głownie po to aby zdobyć szacunek jego przywódców. Jednak w odcinku "Bloaty's Pizza Hog", Gaz wspomina że "on jest w tym beznadziejny" (He's so bad at it). Mimo że Zim jest głównym protagonistą serialu, jest on też moralnie i etycznie złoczyńcą, będąc ogólnie niesympatycznym, choć od czasu do czasu widać go okazującego życzliwość wobec niektórych postaci (np. GIR'a w "Walk of Doom"). Dość charakterystyczną cechą Zima jest to, że gdziekolwiek się nie pojawi, tam zawsze towarzyszą mu chaos i zniszczenie, nieważne czy znajduję się na swojej ojczystej planecie czy na Ziemi. Jego działania odbijają się też na wszystkich osobach z jakimi ma styczność. Jednak sam Zim jest kompletnie nieświadomy swoich destrukcyjnych tendencji, co jest najprawdopodobniej spowodowane byciem "defektem", jak zostało to wyjaśnione w anulowanym odcinku "The Trial". Charakter Choć większość Irkenów jest bezwzględnie lojalna wobec Imperium, Zim jest uważany za nadgorliwego, nawet według ich standardów: zuchwały, arogancki i nadpobudliwy wraz ze swoją tendencją do powodowania niesamowitych zniszczeń sprawia, że jest zagrożeniem dla siebie samego i własnego ludu, choć sam uważa się za potężnego Irkeńskiego wojownika. Poza tym jest on wielkim narcyzem i megalomanem, gratulując sobie nawet najmniejszych sukcesów, te są jednak rzadkie. Zim stara dowiedzieć się wszystkiego o ludzkich zachowaniach i emocjach, pomimo swojej mani wielkości która często go zaślepia. Zim okazjonalnie jest w stanie osiągnąć sukces, jednak najczęściej udają mu się plany dotyczące błahych spraw, przez co nie posuwa się na przód w swojej misji. Zim jest szczerze oddany i posłuszny Wszechmocnym Najwyższym i jest w stanie zrobić wiele, aby zadowolić swoich przywódców. Jednak jego megalomancka natura uniemożliwia mu zaakceptowanie jakiegokolwiek swojego niepowodzenia, i decyduję się mówić tylko o lepszych aspektach swoich planów, ignorując większość porażek. Jego zimny śmiech i manieryzm prawdopodobnie został zainspirowany nieprzyjemnymi stereotypami związanymi z wizerunkiem "ojou", jaki można zobaczyć w mandze i anime, oraz stereotypowymi bogaczami/popularnymi uczennicami/rozpuszczonymi bachorami, których to można zobaczyć w zachodnich filmach, oraz wizerunkiem "przerysowanego najeźdźcy z kosmosu", występującym w programach i filmach science-fiction. Pomimo częstych objawów głupoty, jasne jest, że pod niektórymi względami Zim jest wysoce inteligentny - jest on bardzo dobrym operatorem narzędzi i urządzeń - ale nie ma absolutnie żadnego zainteresowania w myśleniu o tego typu sprawach, a przez większość czasu po prostu go marnuje lub zajmuje się nieistotnymi "zagrożeniami". Ponadto jest oczywiste, że jest on bardziej niż zdolny podbić Ziemię, ale prawie nigdy nie wykorzystuje tej zdolności w sposób właściwy, a często był bardzo bliski przejęcia planety, jedynie po to aby uniknąć własnego zaniedbania. Jedną z umiejętności Zima są jego nieco niezgodne umiejętności pilotowania; Podczas gdy w napiętej sytuacji leci mistrzowsko, wydaje się, że w większości innych wypadków jego umiejętności są poniżej średniej, przez co dość często się rozbija. Zim ma także godną podziwu umiejętność inżynieryjną; W "Walk of Doom" udało mu się ulepszyć system układów kierowania jednostkami SIR, a w Walk for Your Lives, stworzył ręcznie zmienne pole statusu czasowego zdolne zmieniać poszczególne pola czasowe. Jest niezmiernie dumny z tego, co tworzy, ale często jest sfrustrowany, gdy jego urządzenia nie spełniają jego wielkich oczekiwań. Mimo że Zim często twierdzi, że chce zniewolić Ziemię, zostało zasugerowane, że w rzeczywistości nie chce nią rządzić. W Attack of the Saucer Morons Zim zyskał grupę ludzkich wyznawców, którzy wielbili Zima i byli gotowi zrobić dla niego wszystko, jednak widać było że kosmitę ten fakt bardziej przeraża niż cieszy, i zamiast wykorzystać tę sytuację robił on wszystko, aby tylko uciec od swoich szalonych fanatyków. W niekanonicznym specjalnym magazynie Nickelodeon, w którym Zim wreszcie przejął świat, nie pozostał na długo aby nad nim panować, pozostawiając Ziemię na zawsze, aby jeździć na latających kosmicznych królikach i pić sodę. Zim zwykle okazuję małą ilość sympatii i współczucia lub nie robi tego w ogóle, często twierdząc że, "nie potrzebuje nikogo", ale od czasu do czasu kosmita pokazuję swoją łagodniejszą stronę, w głównej mierze przez przypadek. W Parent Teacher Night, kiedy to Zim wspominał sobie swoje narodziny, pamiętał że pokochał "zimne, nieczułe ramię robota", które "wylęgło" go z jego kapsuły inkubacyjnej i aktywowało jego PAK . Zim wydaje się też cierpieć na swego rodzaju huśtawki nastroju. W jednej chwili jest on spokojny i w pełni opanowany, tylko po by w następnej sekundzie nagle wybuchnąć gniewem lub ekscytacją, a następnie znowu się uspokoić. Jest to najprawdopodobniej spowodowane posiadaniem wadliwego PAK-a. Dziwnym wydaje się to, że obecność śmiertelnego wroga Zima, Diba, działa na niego motywująco. Zim powiedział w A Room with a Moose, że jego misja nie może być tak "ekscytująca", gdy Dib go "nie irytuje", ale też wydaje się, że czasem gnębi wielkogłowego człowieka bardziej niż wymaga jego aktualna misja. Ta zależność została szczególnie podkreślona w "Mopiness of Doom": Kiedy Dib krótko postanowił zrezygnować z pościgu za Zimem, Irken stracił całą swoją motywację do przejęcia Ziemi lub robienia czegokolwiek w ogóle. Wygląd Zobacz również: Przebrania Zima Wygląd Zima, jak również większość przedstawicieli jego rasy, wydaje się być oparty na stereotypowym wizerunku "małego, zielonego kosmity z Marsa". Większość Irkenów zdaje się być wzrostu dziecka w przedziale wiekowym 10-13 lat. Sam Zim jest wyjątkowo niski, przez co pozostali wyżsi Irkeni patrzą na niego z góry. Spowodowane jest to tym że im wyższy jest dany osobnik, tym wyższą posiada pozycję społeczną, a ci którym matka natura poskąpiła centymetrów, są skazani na bycie pośmiewiskiem i piastowania najpodlejszych i upokarzających prac. W "The NIghtmare Begins", Zim okazał się niższy od słynnego ze względu na swój nikczemny wzrost Skoodga. Zim posiada również parę rubinowych oczu, co jest bardzo powszechne wśród Irkenów. W "Walk of Doom" wspomniano że oczy Zima zawierają implanty. Jednak ponieważ oczy, z którymi się urodził, nie różnią się zbytnio od jego obecnych, można założyć, że te implanty są podskórne. Ponieważ Irken ciągle identyfikuję się jako najeźdźca, nadal nosi jego standardowy mundur: rubinową tunikę z różowymi rękawami i kołnierzem, a także czarne buty, spodnie i rękawiczki. Kosmita posiada również parę czółek, które wydają się pełnić funkcję podobną do ludzkich brwi; podnoszą się i opadają aby przekazać tym emocje posiadacza. Możliwe też że działają trochę jak ludzkie uszy, gdyż w "Battle of the Planets" wyraźnie widać że są w stanie odbierać wibrację. Historia thumb|left|164px|Zim chwilę po narodzinach. Narodziny i dzieciństwo Niewiele wiadomo o narodzinach Zima. Zostały wspomniane jedynie w odcinku Parent Teacher Night. O jego dzieciństwie miał opowiadać anulowany odcinek The Trial. Operacja Impending Doom i wygnanie Podczas Operacji Impending Doom Zim został mianowany dowódcą, przez co projekt zakończył się klęską. Wszechmocni Najwyżsi wygnali Zima do Foodcourtii, gdzie pracował jako Fast Food Drone. Kiedy dowiedział się o projekcie Impending Doom 2, uciekł i przybył na zebranie. Wszechmocni Najwyżsi, chcąc się go pozbyć, by już nigdy więcej nie robił kłopotów, wysłali go na Sekretną planetę, czyli Ziemię, razem z wadliwym robotem GIRem, mając nadzieję, że utknie tam na zawsze i już nie wróci lub nigdy tam nie trafi. Życie na Ziemi Historia według odcinków thumb|181px|Zim przedstawia się swojej nowej klasie The Nightmare Begins Kiedy Zim przybył na Ziemię, przy pomocy komputera stworzył przebranie dla siebie i dla GIRa oraz wystrój swojej bazy. Następnego dnia zaczął chodzić do Szgoły, by poznać słabe punkty ludzkiej rasy. Już pierwszego dnia znalazł sobie wroga - Diba. Chłopca, który interesuje się zjawiskami paranormalnymi. Od pierwszego pojawienia się Zima w klasie, Dib wiedział, że jest to kosmita. Bestest Friend thumb|"Najlepsi przyjaciele" Zim, aby lepiej wtopić się w otoczenie, próbuje znaleźć dla siebie przyjaciela. Po przeprowadzeniu sadystycznych testów, wybiera Keef'a. Chłopiec okazuje się być obsesyjnym stalkerem. Zdenerwowany Zim wręcza Keefowi "prezent" , który zastępuje jego oczy mechanicznymi. Prowadzi to do poważnych obrażeń. Ciekawostki Zagłady *Na początku, Zim miał być dubbingowany przez Billy'ego West'a, jednak twórcy doszli do wniosku, że jego głos jest zbyt charakterystyczny dla innej postaci przez niego dubbingowej oraz że Zimowi przyda się bardziej "głupkowaty" głos, dlatego w ostatecznej wersji głos podkłada mu Richard Horvitz. *Zim mógłby zostać uznany za pierwszego złoczyńcę stacji Nicktoon, który zabił kogoś na ekranie, gdyby show nie zostało anulowane: Nieskończony odcinek "The Trial" potwierdza, że Irken przypadkowo doprowadził do śmierci dwóch poprzednich Najwyższych; a podczas retrospekcji w odcinku "The Frycook What Came from All That Space", Wszechmocny Najwyższy Czerwony powiedział, że Zim wykończył wszystkich pozostałych najeźdźców podczas Operacji Nadchodząca Zagłada I. *Zim jest w stanie czuć i rozróżniać zapachy, nawet jeśli nie ma nosa, a jego nozdrza są tak małe, że nie da się ich zobaczyć gołym okiem, co zostało potwierdzone w "Germs", gdy obwąchuje swój zdezynfekowany dom, mówiąc że "cuchnie czystością". *Zim wydaje się posiadać swego rodzaju wadę słuchu, ponieważ w serialu wielokrotnie przewijała się scena, w której wróg Zima musiał kilkakrotnie powtarzać swoją wypowiedź, ponieważ kosmita jej nie dosłyszał. Jednak może to być tylko zabieg humorystyczny, ponieważ w większości odcinków Zim wydaje się doskonale słyszeć. en:Zim es:Zim Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:Irkeni Kategoria:Irkeńscy najeźdzcy Kategoria:Uczniowie Szgoły